<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearly Beloved by PeachesofThicc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484610">Dearly Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc'>PeachesofThicc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Lactation Kink, Love Confessions, Mommy Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Scars, Sexual Roleplay, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the FE3H Kink Meme!<br/>-</p>
<p>Mercedes has always cared about Dimitri and loves him. After finding him in such a state, she wants to be able to keep him safe in her grasp. Even though he is quite feral, Mercedes believes that she can find a way to help him somehow. Dimitri however, after much deliberation, has managed to be convinced to come back to her, almost as if there is some inner instinct for him to come back. Mercedes does her best with the situation at hand.</p>
<p>In which Mercedes is very much in love with Dimitri and both of them are coming to terms with the war that is ongoing and are working to recover together. She is unsure if he loves her the same way, yet all she wishes for is to have a fleeting moment of happiness with him that they could share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dearly Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cradling the rather feral king in her arms, in her old room at the monastery, many wouldn't have expected him to be so cooperative. Even more so when he was drinking milk from her. She made sure to pet him plenty, coo at him… just to ensure that he was comfortable in this setting. It had become one of their rituals, wanting a sense of… well, Mercedes couldn't call it bonding. In fact, sometimes it felt the opposite. She felt a sharp pain at her nipple. He had become what she thought was merely a biter. He was so much cuter when he was sobbing back in the day… this new behavior was unbecoming of him, and she wanted to teach him that breastfeeding was way more sensitive, just like in the past. </p>
<p>"Dimitri… aww, impatient baby. You shouldn't bite if you wanted milk. Do I need to show you it isn't all that hard for mommy to lactate…?"</p>
<p>Growls came out as he attempted to paw at her breast, but the blonde holy woman stood her ground, holding back his hands a bit. Her eyes staring into his singular one, she wasn’t sure if it was murderous intent or if he was getting a bit miffed that he wasn’t getting his way. He may be the king, but Mercedes herself has rules that she had set up that he must abide by. "Mommy wants you to grow up big and healthy. You can’t argue against mommy, can you? I want you to use your words. I know you can be a good boy…”</p>
<p>His eye softened somewhat, nuzzling into her breast a bit. “Hungry…” </p>
<p>“I know you’re hungry, you are <b>very </b>hungry. You don’t have to be so rough with mommy though, right?”</p>
<p>Almost as if he didn’t really care about the lecture she was trying to give to him, Dimitri hungrily went back to consuming her milk. Like he was unable to live without her milk. She sighs, going back to petting him. At least he was being a bit more diligent and lapping instead, which she appreciated him doing that much more. She lets out a soft moan, feeling herself slowly get wet. She remembered when Dimitri saw her masturbating, and even more so when milk dribbled out. Seeing such bright, innocent eyes being curious about sex, wanting to learn and she knew that it wasn’t a wise idea back in the day. Yet when Dimitri made such a desperate plea… when he wanted to learn with someone he knew rather than a stranger… She couldn’t help herself. Seeing someone in need always got to her. Many call her a bleeding heart, but it was this same heart that managed to tame their feral king.</p>
<p>Nobody can deny this. Not Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, Ashe… Dedue, if he was here. They knew she was the only one who was capable of tending to him, the only one he wasn’t willing to run out on and go into battle, doing goddess knows what, causing chaos on the battlefield.</p>
<p>Hearing her moan, however, Dimitri paused and looked down. Seeing her underwear slowly getting wet. He shook his head. “Weird.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, mommy knows what you need…” Mercedes says with a gentle smile, going to his cheek, going down from there to his bare chest and he shook his head, his face turning red which made her softly giggle. “Aww, you’re just shy around mommy?”</p>
<p>Dimitri blankly glances up at her, and tilts his head. “May...be…?”</p>
<p>“Ohhhh, sweetie. It’s okay. Mommy won’t judge you. Here, you are safe and loved. Nobody is here but us, don’t you see?” </p>
<p>The silence of the room was indicative as such. There was only really the comfy bed, themselves, a few things that were hung up again. Some items were long gone, mostly pots and the like, things that the thieves probably took while they were all away from the monastery. The door itself, fine and wooden, had been a new addition and was properly locked so nobody could interrupt them. Possibly the silence was a bit too much for him? She figured that might be the case. Who could stand that for so long? She had separated from him gently, though it caused him to thrash about a bit. He didn’t like to be left alone for long, she had gathered from previous engagements, so she pulled out a record from the record player. It was something that she had purchased on a whim when the merchant came by, and she wanted to be able to have him be comforted by some sort of sound.</p>
<p>Soft piano came in, along with violin. It was a particularly long piece, but afterwards, it should be enough to keep him calm. Mercedes came close to Dimitri, who had stopped his mini-rampage. Some of the pillows were flung on the ground, and she tapped her foot on the ground. A rather loud whine erupted from him, as she was sternly looking at him. </p>
<p>“You better put the pillows back on the bed, sweetheart. Otherwise I’ll refuse to continue feeding you…” Mercedes remarks quietly, earning a yelp from the much taller man, who didn’t want <b> <em>that </em> </b>to happen, so he had proceeded to rush to put back the pillows and attempt to fluff them to make sure they were suited to her. “Now. What do you say, dear?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” Dimitri’s head hung low, though once Mercedes went back on the bed, she pet through his hair again, letting him softly purr a little. </p>
<p>Placing a kiss on his forehead, Mercedes booped his nose. “Good boy! You’ve apologized, so now you’re going to get a treat after your feeding. How about it?”</p>
<p>“...What treat?” Dimitri’s eye was staring quite obviously at her breasts, though he was confused when she removed her underwear and tossed them to the side, pointing at her now slickened pussy. “Is that… a treat…?”</p>
<p>“Yup! Mommy can assure you that this is very much a treat.” Mercedes shivered inwardly, imagining him having the courage to eat her out one day. </p>
<p>This was a dangerous gamble. Yet there was a thrill, a desire to be conquered by him… no matter what state of mind he was in, she still loved him fervently. Even though his behavior scared her at times outside on the battlefield, in here, she had the upper hand and Dimitri respected her words and scolding when he was acting up. Though she cherished it. She loved it when he nibbled a bit too hard and she had to tell him to stop it, that her milk and herself weren’t going anywhere too long. She tapped his back when he was biting her once more. It was a patient thing. She wasn’t going to take away his treat, no, he wanted him to acknowledge his behavior was naughty and that he had to learn. It was like walking it through with a teenage Dimitri, although this time he was much easier to agitate. </p>
<p>She whimpers as he had once again, bitten too hard, making her areola quite puffy, and slowly bite marks were forming there. “That hurts, Dimitri… do you not like mommy’s milk anymore?” </p>
<p>“No, no, I love…” Dimitri looked like a caged animal, unable to really figure out his uncontrollable emotions. Her breasts… weren’t as tough as his, and they were getting incredibly sore. They were so close to finishing, both of them knew it. </p>
<p>Mercedes teared up a bit, almost pleading with him. “Please… then… won’t you be a good boy and not bite mommy for the rest of the night? I know it’s a lot to… oh…!”</p>
<p>He latched back onto her breasts, soothing them with his tongue and suckling fervently. She thought that he wouldn’t listen. His tenderness shocked her. Mercedes was agape as he gulped down the milk without much complaint. This was the first time that he ever had gained awareness that he was hurting another individual. Did it mean that Dimitri was caring for her? At least putting her above his bloodlust for Edelgard? She dare not mention her name out loud, for fear he would regress backward. Progress like this was something that she could tell the others. A good sign, perhaps that he was coming back to himself. To that past that everyone missed, a kind and charismatic leader. It mattered not if he was a king or not. He was a broken soul that needed some sort of grounding, and if he was finding that in Mercedes, even in this particular situation, she wouldn’t care. She would love him no matter what, and if he feels as if he has sins, she herself would forgive them for all. After all, that was what the goddess did for humanity.</p>
<p>What furthered this was Mercedes feeling soft healing afterward. Faith magic. The professor had taught him this, but he hadn’t used it much on anyone during the war as far as she recounted. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for being a naughty boy, mommy… I’ll try better this time.” His words becoming much more sentence-like had intrigued Mercedes, giving him a few more pets.</p>
<p>Her heart was racing, as she hugged him in return. “Mommy forgives you. And mommy will hold you to this… I know it’s a long process, so mommy doesn’t expect it immediately.” </p>
<p>“Treat…?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you deserve a treat. I know you don’t like it when it’s more sexual between us…” Dimitri had winced. Mercedes gave a loving kiss to him, petting through his hair even more, attempting to smooth it. “Remember what mommy said earlier? Can you repeat it?”<br/><br/>“Mommy knows what I need…”</p>
<p>“Yes, you’re right. I know what you need. If you do want us to not continue with this and want to cuddle, what is the safeword we settled on?”<br/><br/>“War.”</p>
<p>“Alright, good to know.”</p>
<p>With that, Mercedes spread her legs a bit. She was plenty wet, and him feeding off of her made her undeniably wet. Thankfully Dimitri was only wearing boxers, so it wouldn’t take too long to strip. When he peeled off his underwear, his cock already was erect. Even though sexual touch usually wasn’t what they do with this, seeing him to be turned on by her more matronly position did make her rather beloved. Seeing him steadily filling her up, making her openly shudder from the sensation. Groaning, watching him go nice and slow, wanting to consider her. Dimitri growls, though she felt it was much different. Possessive? Wanting to keep her as his own? Maybe there was a fear of her being taken from him. Him thrusting in and out made her cling all the more dependently on her.</p>
<p>“Yours.” Dimitri’s husky voice came through, so close to her ear that it almost made her orgasm right then and there. “I’m yours… Yours…!”</p>
<p>It was like her skin had caught on fire from those words alone. If any outsider looked at this, they would have assumed that Dimitri was in control. How wrong they would all be. How they would see what the king under the sheets truly was like. A man desperate for someone to care and love him unconditionally, without question… to have even the bravery to resist an individual with such unrivaled power and beastly mannerisms. “Mhm! I have… oooh… you all to myself. My precious, good boy…”</p>
<p>A guttural noise came from him as his cock was reaching all the way to her cervix. “Tight… Gonna...” He looked like he was ready to stop, in case if she didn’t want it. Beneath that hostile and aloof exterior, he still wanted to do right by Mercedes. That look in his eye proved it.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop, Dimitri! Please… Let’s cum together… let’s stay together… tonight…” Normally after feedings, he would have slunk off. Whenever he had the chance to get rubbed off or penetrate her, he would growl or hiss at her, so she never had the chance to fully treat him. This time around? He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. That alone made her feelings swell for him. Despite the differences, they had gone through so much together. She felt entirely weightless in his grasp. </p>
<p>With their height difference, it was easy for Mercedes to wrap her legs around Dimitri's waist and depend on him. Afterwards they would be able to take a bath together. She had seen Sylvain and the other boys help bathe him. She would witness them struggling as they weren’t able to really communicate with him. So the baths seem very forced, not tending to what he was feeling. She gave him yet another kiss on the lips and gasps as she could feel load after load filling her up. It was rather immediate, though considering what they were doing, it wasn’t much of a surprise to her. It must have been a while that he has been satisfied sexually, it shows. Masturbation back then was a hard thing for her to teach him, and even now, considering the war, there was no time for masturbation when he could skewer enemies on the battlefield. So him being backed up wasn’t an oddity at all.</p>
<p>Softly her tears were being wiped away by his thumb, though most of the tears now were from pleasure and not of sadness. “You’re mine. Mercedes…” </p>
<p>“Mhm… I am.” Mercedes states, as she could feel herself relaxing against his chest. She felt so full inside, nearly orgasming herself. Actually, perhaps she did. She could feel a type of cum running down from her clit area.</p>
<p>Dimitri never really tended to it, preferring to have a chance to cuddle her.. She had to slowly inch over and grab the blankets, hastily throwing it over their naked bodies, to at least give them a sense of a security blanket. At least in this instance, they would be able to be comfortable together. She smiled as she watched him fall asleep in her embrace. She didn't care about how much a mess that he made, she would more than readily get to cleaning him up and then tending to laundry in the morning. Such as the way they handled things. It was the same five years ago - minus the sexual tendencies, even <em><strong>she </strong></em>had standards. That and she was sure that if Sylvain learned about it, he would never let Dimitri live that down. Even when the world itself was rotting and decaying like fruit, in here there was nothing that could harm them. She wouldn't allow it. She loved him very much. Even if he never reciprocated her feelings fully. Or being forgotten. To her, this was all she wanted. To be in his arms, just like this. If she woke up alone, then at least, she would be able to dream happily for once. Perhaps she was getting much older than she wanted to. It felt like her age was catching up with her and she didn't enjoy that in the very least. </p>
<p>Noting that the lantern light was still on, she twisted it off, so they would be in darkness entirely. The music had long stopped, and there were soft chirpings of the cicadas outside. Feeling movement from her breast area, his eye staring glassily into hers. "Mercedes... remove... eyepatch." </p>
<p>His sleepy nature took out the fear that she felt. Undoing the back softly, she could see his scarred eye. No longer could that eye open, much to her disappointment. A soft kiss to his scarred eye, she nuzzled his cheek in response to his request. "There we go... you feel better...?"</p>
<p>"Love you... Mercedes..." Dimitri buried himself further into her, laying kiss upon kiss to her. If she knew better, she had to imagine that this was a dream. Or that reality had shifted when she didn't notice. To have someone as high and revered as a king to love her body, with all the chubbiness and stretch marks... then again, he too bore many scars too from the war. Almost fitting, she too was giving him kisses over the scar tissue. Eyes brimming with even more tears than she thought was even possible. "I love you..."</p>
<p>Mercedes stopped kissing his scars and then focused on his lips, making sure that he felt everything she felt. Words alone weren't enough. She wanted him to know of her love. An infinite love, that no matter what happens, she would be here. Whether the war ended or not, she would be here for him. This was the freedom that she had longed for, a choice that was exclusively and unforgivably hers. The older woman's lips separated from his rather easily. She never wanted this night to end. She wanted to remain by his side forever, having this idyllic joy reserved only for them. Yet the future demanded her to not be so demanding.</p>
<p>"I love you too..." She held him close, wearing a content smile as they fell asleep, to be able to dream of a world that was much more beautiful than the one they were in, being lulled to sleep by the rain gathering outside. In this room, this was their heaven on earth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>